To Be Filled
by lady-joker
Summary: Nothing seems to happen in Kagome’s life other then the boring change from class to class, then one night things seem to happen first she is stalked then kidnapped only to be taken to a secret hospital where demons are being kept. Unable to make sense of
1. update

To all my readers,

I would like to take this time to tell you, I have returned all thought I chose the wrong moment to get my creative muse back. Between college classes and looking for a job while maintaining characters on role play forums I shall be remaking my stories: i.e: I will be re writing them once again. I Know I know I said I would be doing this before but... ok ok I lied but no really I am going to do it this time I am also going to delete my already created stories to give the newly writing ones a chance thus removing all former reviews so that my stories will have a better change at great reviews not that I don't appreciate your comments, they are what fuels me to post .

Please make sure you check the progress of my stories I am not sure if I shall post just one chapter at a time or go ahead and redo the already posted chapters three for boogie hanyou and 8 for to be filled it is between my muse and me and the new editor rin-chan(who only became that because she gets to see the chapters beforehand silly girl what I do have to say they will be longer and written so much better, more detail will be added and the plot will unfold much smoother then it has been. Since boogie hanyou has only three chapters I have decided to start work on it first and then work on to be filled. Titles of my stories may change I am thinking to leave boogie hanyou alone since it well fits so well but to be filled may gain a new titled if so ill update you on that as well but for now muse taps her I have to go write before classes start ill do my best to get everything up and running soon !

Xoxoxo

»£ÃÐ¥JØKÈ®«


	2. Chapter 1

To be filled in as i go along.. i dont own this chara's nor to i play to steal them has them already kidnapped in the back of her bad ass BLUE neon well read up and r&r

She sat on her bed her breathing labored as they left, locking the door. Shed just come back from

another "appointment" they called them. Needles she was sick of them they injected her with this

and that hopping for results. She was just a human after all what did they expect from her. They

tested her physically and mental, each test to see if she was strong enough, for what she had no clue

but it had to be big. I mean who kidnaps a 16 from walking home from the library.

Flashback 

_she had been in the library studding hard for a test, as the lights shut off " great I stayed to _

_late again" she picked up her things and headed out the door. The streets were dark and _

_quite, she hadn't noticed the car sitting there or the men waiting against the building as she _

_walked back her arms wrapping around her to warm herself. She was half way down the _

_block when the cloth moved over her mouth and nose, the chloroform stung her nose as she _

_let out a muffled scream. Kicking, punching trying to elbow she didn't ever thing she ever _

_tried not to breath which only led to her sucking in a big about of the solution and causing _

_her to fall an arm grabbed her around the waist holding her up as she was slowly dragged _

_away_

_end_

yep that had been the wonderful day when she had woken up in a white room, and then started the

tests first they weren't so bad unless they punished her for asking too many questions, went two

days with out food on time. But now.. they were preparing her for something, but what she had no

clue.

"is subject K-I ready?" "well we haven't started the last physical yet we just finished that with

subject "H-K" "well then hurry up I want to start this nine months is a long time to wait for are new

subject you know" "yes doctor" . the other doctors walked around, writing and taking samples of

this and that the white haired boy sat on the table having been used to this since he was a kid, he

knew it was wrong. They let him out once and awhile and was in the next room to a girl, he couldn't

tell how old, but he knew she was scared most of the time and that she cried at night. He felt sorry

for her, he had heard the rumor that the head doctor had kidnapped her and he knew in the news a

school girl had gone missing, but why would he want her.. and why were they starting new tests on

him when they new all they could. Or so he thought they did.

The doctor sat high in his office his finger tips against each other as he smiled playfully " by this time

tomorrow ill have my little child right im my grasp nothing should go wrong" smirking he looked

threw the files again, one part demon, one part human, he let out an evil laugh "ill have my little half

breed all to my self.. and my experiments" people passing the door shivered at they heard what was

coming from the door. Each there own having a reason to hate him with a passion , but none more

then the two about to undergo the days experiments.

well theres ur cliffy and no i dont own the chars l8ers »£ÃÐ¥JØKÈ®«


	3. Chapter 2

Don't own them .. just have them locked im my basement for the time being.. grins

The morning light shined brightly threw the office window, with a yawn the doctor sat up. Her neck

stiff and in need of coffee. She walked out half awake only to almost walk into the head doctor who

stopped to look at her "good morning my dear Sango are you ready for today's activities" she

blinked and nodded not remembering what he was talking about "good I need you to get the seam

from him right away" Sango's eyes went wide "WHAT?" the doctor flinched "haven't had your

coffee have you " "not yet" "well then ill see you after you have had it then" he walked past grabbing

her ass in the process which caused her to turn red with fury "why that.." "he is the boss Sango" one

of the nurses called to her handing her the steaming hot coffee "em my morning wake up yummy" the

nurse smiled "ill be waited for you in K-I cell" " yeah, yeah im coming im coming I promise" she

smiled at she sat down sipping her coffee as slow as possible.

K-I woke up to guards shaking his shoulder Koga to the right of them in hand cuffs" yo Inuyasha get

up" "Koga, go the fuck away" "cant do that dog breath" inuyasha started to growl at him "come on

take me I want a reason to get physical with you I wanna know you on you ass" Inuyasha only

smiled and stood up "lead me away guard boy" Koga growled back but grabbed him hard by the

upper arm as he dragged him off to the labs. They walked slowly as Koga whispered to Inuyasha

"your not going to like this" "what" "shh" "sorry" "there taking your seed today" "WHAT?"

"SHHHHH" some doctors looked their way but were too busy to care why the subject was yelling

anyways "yeah they are you know that girl that was kidnapped, well its.." he was cut off by the head

doctor walking into the hall " Inuyasha, Koga so glad to see you too" they both growled "well Koga

you are to go to the east wing today" Koga paled. The ease wing was were all the hurtful tests were

held, Inuyasha smiled some thought worried for Koga all the same "ahh and you Inuyasha you get to

come with me and meet some one" he went to grab his arm " hands off Miroku" Dr. Miroku only

smiled and nodded" come along then.

H-K woke up to a gentle tap on her shoulder, she rolled over her arm bruised from the rude nurse

who jabbed her with the needle, she had tripped her on the way out and she broke her arm. K-K

mental laughed at it "umm what yeah im up" she yawned believing her dream of being home in bed

with her mother waking up was true only to see Dr. Sango in front of her, she groaned and rolled

over her head going under the pillow " Kagome come on, you have to go" "no" she said muffled

slightly by the pillow "please don't do this, I don't what the guards to have to get you up" Kagome

sighed " fine, fine" she threw the pillow to the floor and stood up " I have to go in my pjs don't I"

"im afraid so" Kagome only glared but followed Sango out of the room the guards behind her so she

couldn't run, they didn't hand cuff her the guards weren't human she knew that much that's why all

her escape plans failed. The floor was cold on her bare feet which were starting to get black on the

bottom of her soles, she sighed when were they going to let her have another shower it had been

two days TWO DAYS she was going to die if she didn't have one, that's when she heard his voice

" I want you to meet some one" just then Dr. Miroku turned around and looked at her a guy with

white hair also cast his direction to her and there eyes locked. She knew he wasn't human but she

loved his eyes they were gold such a pretty gold. "there you are H-K" she glared at him her focus

loosing from the golden eyed boy " I have a name you JACK ASS" she ran at him a plastic utensil in

her hand ready to spork him as soon as she… "that's far enough Kagome" she blinked and

struggled at the guard who now held her "LET GO" she screamed. Inuyasha only shook his head.

"come along you to" and so started the journey to the lab of doom.

Bawahaah don't you just love me »£ÃÐ¥JØKÈ®«


	4. Chapter 3

Ok well im back , back again.. ok my other story's are kinda.. on hold while im in school and cant find any thoughts for it.. but I mean .. 21 chapter and 8 are pretty good.. .. ok .. on with the show

She screamed kicked and fought all the way down the hall, Inuyasha had his hands over

his ears as Miroku rubbed his temples. " SHUT HER UP" he screamed, Kagome

smirked as he glared back at her. The guard holding her clamped a hand over her mouth

as she mumbled curses. Inuyasha stared at the girl and smirked, feisty and defied Miroku

like he did. _I think I might like this girl.. just as a friend tho_. She blinked and looked over

at him. He raised a brow and growled at her and she meeped. Miroku watched in

fascination as they neared the room. "so Inuyasha what have you been up to today I

didn't get to stop by" " the same old thing doc, knocked a few guards out, got shot.. the

same old thing" Kagome blinked and looked between the two, she had gotten tired of

yelling and screaming and just followed them as they walked threw the doors.

Once they entered the room, kagome saw two beds covered in white the walls were white

as well and there was a two way mirror. She knew this do to the time she broke one with

a stool and found a room of doctors watching and studding her. She sighed and earned a

stare from the Inu.._what was his name again_ " kagome?" she blinked and looked up to

find Miroku staring at her "hu.. what.." Miroku smirked " what are your thoughts on

having children? " she blinked, she couldn't even find her voice. Inuyasha looked at him

_what's he planning .. its nothing good I know it_ "and you Inuyasha we've never talked

about it, what's your thought on children? " Inuyasha growled " never" Miroku smirked

" well we might have to change your mind about that" Inuyasha blinked not liking the

sound of his words.

They entered the room. White walls with two tables , needles everywhere. Kagome

gulped and looked around. _Oh great.. more needles just what I need_. "well today is both

of your lucky days." Inuyasha and Kagome blinked looking at the doctor like he was

nuts. "I can go home now you psycho freak?" Kagome smiled happily "no".. her smile

dropped and she glared at him. Inuyasha shook his head at her _stupid human_ "what do we

get to kill you and meet the new doctor" "aww now inu I thought you liked me" " ha

your full of yourself aren't you" as they fought Kagome and Inuyasha were sat on beds

side by side "now then .. Inuyasha meet Kagome , she'll be carrying your child" with

blank stare both their jaws dropped and they started to struggle. Miroku stepped back as

they were both sedated and tied down.

Sango walked into the room watching the events, soon she was called forward and started

to extract the seamen from K-I. She looked over at Kagome she never liked calling her by

her id it was stupid or so she thought. Filling the syringe full of the white cream she

handed to Doctor Hojo who would be giving Kagome her, the soon to be newly

acquired child. But she did feel bad for her, she sighed _who would want a half breed? _

" so do you think Is going to happen" Sango asked watching the two sleep in there beds.

Kagome full of Inuyashas sperm they had given her a pill that would speed up the process

of her egg flow having her fertile in about 24 hours and most likely pregnant. They knew

they had to keep Inuyasha away from her. So she watched at Miroku ordered the guards

to wheel him back to his room as they watched kagome's progress if she didn't get

pregnant the first time they would use the remaining sperm to try again. She sighed _I feel _

_bad for her but there's nothing I can do now its not under my control I hope she doesn't _

_hate me for this _ she mental winced when she thought about what Kagome was going to

do or say to her "ill have to get her tons of chocolate for this" she sighed and walked

down to check on her.

Inuyasha woke up a bit groggy as he sat up rubbing his eyes, trying to remember what

had happened. _That annoying girl, Miroku.. then needles.. and _"OMG" he screamed

every head in the building looked up as it echoed threw the halls. Miroku sat in his office

reading the report on Kagome as he laughed" wait till I tell him the news"

Dum dum dum

Bawaahahahaha yes.. its .. a cliffy . sry had to do it..i shall say it again.. demons and boogie hanyou are on hold . for the time being .so don't hate me for it

»£ÃÐ¥JØKÈ®«


	5. Chapter 4

Well bawahah im back and this time.. I hope you like this chapter.. took me awhile to decide what I was going to do with it. R&R

Don't own em.. never said I did

Kagome woke her head spinning, she groaned. Sango who was in the corner looked up at her,

_she's gonna kill me oh god help me_. She smiled brightly at her. Kagome didn't even notice her as

she sat up holding her head and stomach _I feel like I was just beat with a club. _Her head jerked

up and she looked at Sango " what did they do to me after I fell asleep TELL ME" Sango winced

as Kagome raised her voice at her " please calm down or I wont tell you or give you this yummy

chocolate I bought you" Kagome only glared and her, while she fell back on her bed "just tell me

and I don't want your bribing gifts.. just tell me Sango please" she tilted her head at the brown

headed girl standing beside her " I wont get mad" "well…"

Inuyasha paced his room, the floor was becoming warn as Miroku sat smirking behind the mirror

hiding him. " should I tease him before I tell him" one of the doctors in the room with him looked up

from his paper work "its up to you sir" Miroku looked at him " yes I know its up to me I wasn't

asking you" he sneered and the doctor slowly backed away. Miroku only laughed and walked to the

door, walking in he smiled "Inuyasha just the man I was looking for, have a seat" Inuyasha only

glared at him " what the hell do you want?" " only to have a chat with you" "about" "what do you

know about demonic pregnancies?" Inuyasha only blinked "I know enough why?" Miroku grinned "

you tell me what you know and ill tell you something important I think you'll want to know" " and

how do I know its that important to me?" " because it concerns what we did with you sperm

Inuyasha" he growled " fine"

"IM WHAT!" " Kagome please calm down" " HOW CAN I CALM DOWN" Kagome was

pacing the room, her arms hugging herself as she looked at Sango tears running down her face " no

there a mistake I cant be im still a virgin" Sango only shook her head and sat down "I had no

choice.. and if you weren't then they would keep doing it till you were and if the needle didn't work

they would make you and .. him…" she stopped there and looked up at Kagome who was wide

eyed " they couldn't make us" "we have pills and stuff that would make you" "but…" " but if you

two were to go at it physically then you would then belong to K-I because you would have mated

and would be bearing his offspring naturally" Kagome dropped down on her bed and sighed "but I

am having his offspring so what does that mean" "don't know yet but when I find out ill come

straight to you ok" "ok"

"well after one has courted his future mate, they have to go threw the ceremonial marking and then

finish with" Inuyasha started to blush some " I get the idea but what do you mean marking?" " they

bite each other to show they are together.. there smells mix and on one harms the female with out

the wrath of the male upon them or if they try to harm his offspring.. but the most dangerous time is

when his mate is with child and some one tries to harm them normally on demon survives the attacks

from the male or female" Miroku smiled "well then Inu will be moving you to a bigger room" "yeah

why" Inuyasha smiled " well you'll need a bigger bed and a crib for the baby" with that Miroku

walked out to find Sango to make sure the information he had was true. Inuyasha watched him walk

out the door, as he sat there shell shocked.

Sango finally left a sleeping Kagome alone in her room while she walked back to her office. Closing

the door she turned only to find Miroku sitting at her desk " can I help you doctor" her words

dripping venom "only to tell you that im having Kagome and Inuyasha moved into the same room

together, should I tell you the information I found out" Sango walked over and sat in down in front

of her desk "but on one condition" " anything" " you cant go telling K-H about this" Sango looked at

him with a glare "fine" _that stupid little_.. Sango sat for half an hour as Miroku dragged on the story

that Inuyasha had told him in a matter of minutes. Sango knew why it was taking so long, she knew

the doctor had a crush on her and she hated it. Look what he was doing to these poor people and

he thought she should like him, if he wouldn't have her killed the minute she rebelled against him she

would have tried to kill him long ago but "Sango my love" she blinked " stop calling me that" "I am

truly sorry" she rolled her eyes " so that's , very interesting so now your moving them in together?"

"that's correct ill need you to go get everything out of K-H room" "alright" "will have them moved in

by lunch"

Kagome watched as they started to move the things in her room. She was aloud to put whatever she

wanted and she had it make to look like she was home in her own room the walls were even

panted. She sat on her bed and sighed. _He's going to hurt me or kill me or tease me till I go _

_insane then he's going to poke at my body as I rock back and forth on the floor _"Kagome"

_then he'll slice me up into one thousand little pieces _"Kagome?" _then he'll hide me under his _

_bed and say I escaped till they watch the tape and "_KAGOME!" Kagome's head snapped up

and she looked at doctor Sango "yes?" " its time to go" they walked down the hall way the guards

on either side of Kagome the other doctors looked at her and started to whisper she could only

image what they were saying. Her hands around her stomach protectively. Some of the other demon

subjects lifted there heads smelling her as she walked by and growled with smirks on there faces,

she turned her gaze back to the floor and till they got to the room where she saw ..

Inuyasha still sat dazed on his bed as they started to move his stuff_ a pup, but.. why, why would he _

_do .. that bastard ill kill him. I'll , I'll _he lost his train of thought as he imaged his pup, boy or girl

with little dog ears and his white hair _but she's human you idiot_, yeah.. that small detail. He felt

sorry for the pup, being half demon half human. He was going to kill Miroku for this, he didn't even

want to know how the girl was going to react or if they had already told her what the pup would be.

Soon he was lead down the hall and into the room where Miroku was, he snapped. He lunged at

Miroku and stared to claw at him just about the time for Kagome to walk into the room . the guards

pushed her back as they went to hold back Inuyasha. Kagome backed up into the hall shaking her

head her eyes wide, Sango looked at her and grabbed her arms gently "kagome" Sango tried to get

her to take her eyes of him but she only kept staring. Inuyasha looked up as he smelt her and the

pup she carried already the scent was strong. Her eyes were on him and he mentally winced, he

probably looked like a mad man to her, he stopped and the guards pulled him off and drug him off

to the couch were they watched him closely.

Sango tried and tried but she couldn't get Kagome to move. So Miroku walked up to the trembling

girl and jabbed the needle into her arm earning a growl from Inuyasha who had be watching her

back the whole time. Miroku grinned and caught Kagome as the anesthesia kicked in putting her to

sleep. He walked back into the room Kagome in arms and sat her down on the couch. He ordered

the guards out and he walked out as well leaving the two alone.

Bwahahah yaya. Another chapter down.. woot

»£ÃÐ¥JØKÈ®«


	6. Chapter 5

Don't you just love me I come up with the best chapter and then leave you hanging..

Dear reviewers Clare and Megan.. ha.. if you don't like it then don't read it.. simple as that.. others like it and that's all that matter to me.. so for future reference bite me as for the rest of you .. ill keep writing it the way you like it.. if you don't like it that's not my problem go read something else and btw .. I do read books thank you, but.. I have my own way and so should you

On with the show

Gold eyes peered threw the darkness to the girl lying still on the couch. He noticed the change in her

scent from the first time they had met and knew the "good" doctor wasn't lying. _Ill kill him when I _

_see him, why, why does he want a half breed anyways_. He's thoughts distracted him while the

sleeping girl awoke she made no sound as her eyes snapped open into the darkness. Being a little

scared her fear spiked. Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and looked up at her. She sat up slowly

and looked around, he grinned knowing she couldn't see him. He decided to see just how brave the

little hag was. Being as quite as he could he slowly moved behind the couch and started to lowly

growl. Kagome heard it and looked around quickly, Inuyasha stifled a laugh as he watched her. She

panicked hearing the growl behind her and moved off the couch. Inuyasha hadn't noticed and began

to walk around to the front to grab her leg or ankle.

They both hit each other and Kagome freaked. She screamed backing up and tripping over

something she couldn't tell and landed on her back, knocking the breath out of her. With a gasp she

laid there. Inuyasha started to laugh until he noticed how hard it was for the girl to breath "calm

down" his voice was rough and scary " its only me im not aloud to hurt you anyways" oh yes very

reassuring, it wasn't until he heard panting that he got worried. The smell hit his noise quickly and he

sighed _why do they always cry. _he groaned and bend down beside her. He could she her still on

her back breath hard her hands over her eyes as she tried to muffle the sound of her crying. He

sighed and picked her up receiving a started gasp, his ears flopped down on his head and he carried

her back to the couch were he sat her down gently. Kagome sniffled wiping her eyes and looked at

what she thought was him. She shivered still playing back the images of early and scooting back

from him just in case, it wasn't until her back hit the arm of the couch that the shaking really started.

He sighed again and leaned back "you can chill out I wont hurt you" "bu..but.." "but what just spill it

out" he growled causing her to meep and stay quite. Inuyasha sighed "they wont turn the lights back

on till morning and they expect us to sleep together. Kagome looked up at him wide eyed " heh Ill

take the couch" Kagome mental sighed "I cant see in the dark" she whispered Inuyashas ears barley

able to catch it "feh" was his only remark as he went to pick her up again. Yet again she panicked

and tried to back away yet again. Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders holding her down, she

closed her eyes tightly and started to curl in on herself "listen" she spoke his words soft and gentle "

I wont hurt you or the pup alright im just going to pick you up so you don't bump into anything"

kagome blinked, she sorta believed him but.. "pup?" Inuyasha blinked " oh yeah .. umm humans call

them baby's we call them pups" "oh" to Inuyashas surprise Kagome put her arms around his neck.

He picked her up and carried her back to "their" room. He sat her down on the bed and she

removed her arms from his neck "but why do you call the baby a pup for" Inuyasha blinked

"because im a dog demon" "oh" "well good night then?" "yes night, I, what was your name again"

"its Inuyasha" Kagome smiled "night Inuyasha." She smiled pulling the covers around her and rolled

to her side. Inuyasha smirked and walked back to go get comfy on the couch.

Bawahaha

»£ÃÐ¥JØKÈ®«


	7. Chapter 6

Well im back again yay aren't you glad

**Crazed inuyashafan girl- **doctors are ok.. I mean come on .. could you see Miroku really as a doctor he'd spend more time bandaging himself then is patients

**Marsha a.k.a. inuyasha-** yes yes but I love to keep you hanging that's what makes you want to read more.. if I gave you all the juice stuff in one chapter why would you read the rest of it

**Kitsune-nekodemon2**- as I told Marsha.. it's the only thing to keep you reading.. if you really truly wish to met me.. lol move .. to Ohio

**Heavens lil cherry-** see if I make Miroku evil.. you read to find out what he does !

**Sex-adict-k/I-** lovely name.. one more word for what ?

Now.. where was i…oh yes

Inuyasha had gotten comfy on the couch. He'd fallen asleep for the first time in many years. Most of

the time he spent half awake waiting for the doctors to barge in and take him away to some

experiment. Suddenly his ears flicked over to the sound of kagome softly snoring in the next room.

He smirked "_k.. oh what is her name again?" " oh yeah Kagome"_ . he shook his head, "I can

get used to her but she's not my mate and never will be" his thoughts then turned to his unborn pup.

He sighed _"its going to be a half demon I feel so sorry for the little guy" or girl_ him mind threw

in, he didn't mind the thought of a little boy or little girl who looked like him running around, but then

he had to remember where he was, they would test the poor child to death, he growled. "ill kill

Miroku for this"

Inuyasha sat up as his ears flicked again this time to the wall were the humming of the electricity had

stopped. "the powers out?" suddenly the sirens went off alerting everyone that some one had

escaped. Inuyasha sat up holding his hands over his ears. Kagome sat up startled she screamed and

fell off the bed. Inuyasha stood up to go calm her when is eyes spotted the figure clouded in shadow

shut the door and lock it. Kagome sat up from the floor and covered her ears not noticing the man

walk into her room. She held her eyes shut tightly hoping the sirens would shut off soon. She looked

up just as a hand came around her waist pulling her up and hard into some ones chest. At first she

thought it was Inuyasha before his other hand snaked out and clamped around her throat. She

panicked and started to punch him as the hand on her throat got tighter. " feisty aren't we " the

figure snickered before crushing her to him " stop moving or ill kill you right know" he hissed.

Kagome obeyed imminently and went limp against the figure, he smirked "now then your going to be

my ticket out of this hell hole, your pregnant with the dog demons pup right?" he waited and felt her

nod "good then they wont shoot at us."

Inuyasha growled "_how dare he"_ he ran over and banged on the door finding it made of steal, he

smirked as he slashed at them with his claws cutting the metal little by little soon he was able to get

his hands into it only to cut his hands as he ripped a whole in the door. The black figure holding

kagome turned and looked at him. " ah come to join my escape have you" "what are you talking

about ?" the figure shook his head, turning to bring the frightened girl in front of him like a shield.

Inuyasha growled _"what the hell, why am I acting like this"_ _"because she pregnant with you _

_pup dummy" _Inuyasha growled at himself . the figure started to laugh " having a fight with yourself

mutt." Inuyasha looked at the figure.._what the_ " Hetin..?"

Dum dum dum.. bwahahaha.. sry it took so long to write.. im kinda like brain dead from school Ill

try to get demons and bogie hanyou up promise »£ÃÐ¥JØKÈ®«


	8. Chapter 7

Ok ok .. im trying to update as soon as I can.. I promise you all

Marsha a.k.a. inuyasha-..I just wanted to get that chapter up for all of you .. I will try my hardest to get longer chapters.. 

**Sesshy-inu luver- **lol

**Wolf girl contessa-**ty tybows

**Crazed inuyashafan girl-**ok.. breath.. now he could only get threw the door because he was trying to help kagome, you know how he gets stronger when she's in danger, and if he were to use her as a shield that would be so uninuyasha like, Bonnie and Clyde eh.. well inu and kag didn't go on a stealing and shooting spree.. but .. that would be cool

**Kitsune-nekodemon2- **im trying to really I am.. begs at feet just give me time

Let the show begin….weeeee

"He... he knows this guy" Kagome gasped as the knife moved closer to her neck. She was

breathing hard and trying not to pass out. The figure or Hetin who ever he was moved his grip from

her throat placing his arm around her waist, still keeping her crushed to him. The knife moved closer

as he laughed "Now then mutt, is something the matter didn't think you would be seeing me did

you ?" Inuyasha stared at him as he growled and slowly started to move forward "Ah ah ah" Hiten

waved his finger in front of Inuyasha's face "One more step and.." he pierced Kagomes neck with

the knife just enough for small drops of blood to start pouring out. Kagome gasped and again and

started to struggle more which distracted Hetin for a moment. Inuyasha was almost to close enough

to strike him when he leaped back causing Kagome to scream. "Shhhh…" he bent down his hot

breath on Kagomes ear, she shuddered and turned her head from him. Then the lights returned,

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, who's hands were blooded from ripping the door open. She

looked at him with sad and frighten eyes. He caught her gaze, "She's so scared.. I have to help her"

He growled again "stop being so sensitive... you need to focus on killing Hetin for even touching

her." He nodded to himself "Yeah, she is with my pup, she may not be my mate but she's still mine

damn him!" "Please just let me" "SHUT UP!" Kagome tried to plead with Hetin but he wasn't listing

to her, Inuyasha looked at the girl, her lips were trembling and her voice quivered as she spoke. He

growled at the tone Hetin used with her "Leave her alone, just let her go NOW!" Kagome jumped

when he shouted the last of his words she looked up at him with her wide tear stricken eyes and

gulped the blade pressing hard into her throat, she whimpered which made him even madder.

Miroku stood in his office the camera's in Inuyasha's room showing him the scene "Well this has

turned out to be very interesting, don't you say my lovely?" he looked over at Sango who was on

the edge of her seat "Why don't you just send the guard's already she could get hurt." "She wont

get hurt… he wont let her" Miroku smirked as he watched Sango, she was ready to leap to K-Is

rescuer, but then she might be killed and Miroku didn't want that. "_I'm not that bad of a guy_," he

laughed mentally and continued to watch the scene appearing on the monitor. "_I need to get down _

_there and help her……"_ Sango wiggled in her chair, her eye every now and then darted over to the

other occupant in the room, "_but that jerk ooo he makes me so mad I just want to kill him…"_ a

sudden movement made her eyes darted back to the screen.

Hetin was moving, Kagome being dragged along helplessly, she cursed her self for being so weak,

she tried to keep up with Hetin's movements but from her position she kept falling, which pissed him

off more making his grip on her tighten. After she had fallen for the fifth time he finally got the

message and moved her to a new position, her back pressed fully against his chest, Kagome went

stiff , her eyes still pleading with Inuyasha to save her from the doom she was creating in her head

_he..hes going to take me out of here after killing everyone then… then he's going to kill my _

_baby then rape me and kill me slowly oh god" _She almost fainted but a ruff jerk had her looking

up at Hetin who was glaring at something. She looked over to see Inuyasha standing in there way,

"What do you think I'm going to do, let you leave with her?" Inuyasha growled at him. "well we

know how much you care for others Inuyasha, so I figured you would want me to talk this thing off

your hands for you, hell if you want come with us!" Hetin held Kagome up higher as he spoke "

come on will be free" he smirked, bribing was one of his talents, if not for them he would still be in

that cell with what was left of his brother. " You think I would follow you out of this place when im

the one you want revenge on" Inuyasha jerked his head toward the door " down the hall where your

half a soul brother is sitting drooling out of his mouth from where I beat the living hell out of him" he

smirked, he remembered beating him up and watching as Hetin couldn't stop him. The lights came

back on, only brief enough for Inuyasha and Hetin to see each other and leapt into a huge fight just

as the lights went off. Kagome was flung to the side as her back hit the wall rather hard "oww" she

winced as she sat up watching the dark shadows fight, she could here them growling and cursing at

each other, she flung her head to the side as something wet hit her cheek she could only imagine

what it was, she whispered quietly "In..inuyasha" there was a crash and someone grabbed her up off

the floor, she screamed as she was dragged to the door and cradled in the mans arms as the lights

came on showing a nearly dead Hetin on the floor and Inuyasha covered in blood holding her tightly,

she started to cry. she had thought that.. well she wouldn't tell him what she thought, the door burst

open as guards piled in followed by doctors and other staff to clean up and check to make sure

there prized experiments hadn't done anything to drastic.

After the incident Kagome never left Inuyasha's side. She was always near him, and he seamed not

to mind so much when the guards would come to let them have there walks around the building for

Kagome's exercise she was always at his hip, his arm would be around her and she would have on

hand on her stomach and the other clinging to his shirt. After that night, Inuyasha started to sleep

with Kagome, just to keep her quite, or so he told Miroku. Every night since then she would groan

and toss and turn then wake up screaming scaring Inuyasha out of his mind. So one night as she was

climbing into bed, he walked in undressed to his boxers and climbed into bed with a blushing

Kagome to his right, he had just gotten comfortable when the bed moved and a slim cold arm came

around his waist, he looked over to see Kagome already asleep snuggled close to him. He could help but smile laughing quietly to himself, so as not to wake his sleeping angle, he turned on his side

bringing her closer to him and smiling, he whispered to her "ill protect you and our pup "_forever"_"

he felt her stir, he smiled and kissed her forehead before laying still and falling asleep.

Sleep tight »£ÃÐ¥JØKÈ®«


	9. Chapter 8

She laid there, never moving her breathing fast her heart beating a mile a minute. She didn't want to

wake him, she'd scared him out of his mind the past two months and this night was no different. It

always happened the same, just like that day. She could still feel his arm tightened around her the

knife clutched in his arms, his hand pressed deep to her throat, but at the end instead of Inuyasha

having saved her, the dream turned_. She was on the floor barely able to move, blood it was _

_everywhere, her body, the floor, in her mouth, over her kidnaper_. She shivered and rolled over

curling into a ball, well as far as she could go with the baby there and all. _Then It went on , he _

_mounted her raping her over and over again as she screamed for help_, that's when she would

awake to Inuyasha grasping onto her shaking her awake. She would then spend the next two hours

crying her eyes out onto his shoulder while he rocked her steadily. That's when he started to sleep

with her, she hadn't minded, it kept the nightmares away. She tilted her head and looked over to

find Inuyasha gone.

As he sat there he thought about the past two months. When he had seen Kagome in Hetins arms he

went into a fury._ How dare he touch her she's mine_ where what all his instincts where screaming at

him. He rolled his eyes, _stupid emotions_. But what really had hit him was the look on Kagomes

face, the pain, the fear and the sheer terror he sensed from her. It had sent him into a different state

of mind, so he tore threw the bars kicked Hitins ass and killed him, well since the guards arrived, put

him in a near death state and held Kagome as close to him as she could ever be. He chuckled to

himself muttering "I didn't know girls could cry that much" he then winced "..well she is pregnant

and human so I don't blame her". After that day he hadn't gotten any sleep for the past two months.

He was always waking up to the sound of her screaming in the middle of the night. She would

spend hours crying on his shoulder, he smiled. He got to keep her close, suddenly he smacked

himself "..no .. bad.. bad thought". He remembered the only night he couldn't put her back in bed,

she was clung to him so tightly that he just scooted her over and slept with her. Now at the beginning

of the third month he spent his nights in bed with her. As another doctor came to stick him with

something else he sat musing in his thoughts. "well Inuyasha, how good of you to join us" Miroku

looked at him a smirk on his face "getting friendly with H-K I see" "her names Kagome" "ah I see"

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath , something along the lines of "_stupid prick faced bastard_" but

neither the doctor or Miroku where sure. Sango chucked from the window as she listened to

Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation. "Dr. ?" a nurse called out from behind her "H-K is awake

now" the nurse smiled brightly at her as Sango grumbled "Im on my way to see her." Walking past

the nurse she muttered "don't be so cheery" which whipped the smile completely of her face.

Kagome sat up and walked to the bath room sighing " this is about all I get done doing" she smiled

and shut the door, just as Sango opened the main door. "Kagome you awake?" " Yeah hold on"

She waited patiently till Kagome walked back out still in her pajamas. Sango couldn't help but

laugh, Kagome sported hello kitty pajamas with the worst bed hair imaginable "oh my .. not a

morning person I see." Blinking Kagome couldn't find out what was so funny until she turned around

to look at her self in the mirror "..oh god " she looked back at Sango "..I… I look horrible" "no no

you look fine, besides do you really want to get dressed up for Miroku" "no, never" Kagome sighed

"_ but did she ever thing that maybe I just want to look nice , I do live with a guy… oh my _

_what am I thinking"_ she mentally slapped herself, shaking her head she got up "more tests to make

sure the baby's coming along fine ?" "where just being cautious" "too cautious if you ask me" "well

were not" Sango snapped, Kagome looked up at her shocked at a bit hurt "im sorry Kagome but

we have to get going" "I know I know, im coming" she stood up walking after Sango the guards

behind her. She smiled at them, she had seen more of them in the whole two months she had been at

the place, then she had ever spent with her friends at school _"even as I think about it that seems _

_back like I was the loner of the group or something im mean yeah I liked to be alone but _

_sheesh I didn't think I was that bad, but now that I have time to think about all this stuff, I _

_had a pretty sad life"_ she sighed

Inuyasha had noticed Koga still hadn't returned from his testing two months ago, he got slightly

worried " yo doc. , where the hell is Koga?" Miroku grinned " he's being very corruptive in the west

wing so we had to put him down" Inuyasha gulped"_ they , they killed Koga!"_ turning pale,

Inuyasha moved a bit before hanging his head " you stupid bastard how could you" , seconds later

Miroku was against the wall looking at a red eyed Inuyasha "now then ill skin you slowly, then gut

you, I think you will enjoy this just as much as well all love your "tests". Inuyasha smirked as he

cracked his claws. Miroku had some how managed to hit the alarm button. The whole place started

to wail with the sirens going off as the room filled with the demon guards, Inuyasha smirked at he

looked back at the guards " guess your first?" he lunged at them

Sango and Kagome jumped when the alarm sounded the guards around her forced her to the middle

of them along with Sango, who grabbed a hold of her " I don't know what going on Kagome I think

its best if we get you somewhere safe" Kagome could only nod she was speechless _"where is _

_Inuyasha" _she shuddered with fear "_I hope he is alright"_ Sango grabbed her arm and dragged her

along to a safe room just a couple of hallway's away from where they stood, the guards in tow were

soon grabbed to help fight off what ever prisoner had escaped while the others locked away the

other testers back to there holding cells. Kagome held her head as Sango continued to drag her

down the hall "Sa..Sango please .." she pulled back on the arm Sango had on her, she turned

around to look at Kagome and slowed to a stop " are you alright?" Kagome shook her head "I ..

i feel so dizzy" she leaned against the wall and slid down it, Sango looked down at her, she sighed,

Kagome looked horrible she didn't look like she was two months either her stomach stuck out like

she was four months, she had bags under her eyes and she was so pale, that couldn't be good for

her, she knelt down and patted one of her hands "Just one more hall way Kagome then you can rest

ok " she tried to coax her into getting up, but Kagome just sat there as her head made the hall swirl

around her.

Inuyasha slashed at another guard has he finished tearing off the head of the he slung at Miroku.

Inuyasha was completely covered in blood from head to toe, his once white hair was crimson, his

once golden warm kind eyes were now filled with hate and angry, in such a red it was almost black.

But even threw the horrid smell of blood he managed to get a small and quick sniff of Kagome. He

stopped and the guards stood on the edge of there toes, Miroku watched him from his blood

soaked corner to see what he was going to do next, but all he did was stand there , but only for a

moment before his moves blurred as he swung his claws faster making it inch by inch out of the door

his mind was racing, every inch he got closer to the door he smelled more of her, which drove his

instances wild "_Kagome…pup"_ that was the only thought going threw his head as he killed more

and more guards. He finally made it out the door. His clothing soaked with blood, his hands and his

hair, it all dripped off onto the floor, bits of it was his blood but he didn't care "_Kagome…pup"_ it

kept repeating in his mind he walked and walked nurses and doctors backed away and ran into

rooms locking the door as he pasted, he watched them to see if they were a threat to him, but as

they fled he snorted at them, as he rounded the corner he saw Sango as she helped Kagome off the

floor, he growled to let them know he was there but didn't move toward them , even in his raging

stage he knew Sango would never hurt Kagome. He slowly started to walk toward them.

Kagome and Sango looked up as they heard a strange growl, they both jumped when they saw the

man standing there covered in blood, they started to back up slowly as Sango whispered to

Kagome "..i want you to run to the end of the hall the door on the left is the safe room" Kagome

grabbed Sango's hand " I wont leave you " "please Kagome " "no" "alright then on the count of

three then" Kagome nodded. There gaze never left the strangers as they continued to back away.

Inuyasha tilted his head, what did they mean run for the safe room, he was standing right here, he

could protect them from what ever they were running from , didn't they believe in him. He growled,

didn't they think he was good enough to protect them, he watched as Sango mouthed a one, he

appeared before them in a heartbeat, Sango gasped as Kagome screamed ,both began to run

backwards, Inuyasha's bloody hand reached out and snatched Kagome from Sango's hold, he

pulled her into his embrace, Kagome cried out as she was smothered into his chest her face and

clothing became smeared with blood, she cringed and began to struggle trying to get away from him

" INUYASHA HELP ME" she screamed, he looked down at her "_im right here_" he thought as he

watched her twist to get away from him "Kagome" he growled, his voice didn't even sound the

same ,she gasped and looked up at him tears running down her blood covered cheeks, his eyes

widened as he picked her up and walked to one of the hall mirrors. He didn't recognize himself so

why should she, he saw the blood that covered them both and understood why she hadn't known it

was him. His eyes returned to normal his claws shrunk and his voice returned to normal, "Kagome"

she gasped and stopped moving Sango stood a few feet away looking at the both of them "..

Inuyasha" Sango whispered, Kagome looked back at Sango then to Inuyasha. She started to

hyperventilate, so Inuyasha picked her up walking her back to his room Sango closely following

behind them, as they turned the corner Miroku with about fifty more guards stood, they watched as

the now normal Inuyasha walked by with a barely breathing Kagome, he then spotted Sango. He

walked up to her and grabbed her arm, she almost walked right past him "..wha." she looked at

Miroku "what's going on?" he asked her she tore her arm away from him " that's what I would like

to know" she growled at him and began her chase after the two.

.. duh duh duh.. lol »£ÃÐ¥JØKÈ®«


End file.
